1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for regulating voltage while correcting for variations in temperature. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for regulating voltage while correcting for bandgap voltage stores temperature variations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bandgap voltage is a reference that is commonly provided in integrated circuits. Usually, it is about 1.262 Volts.
Bandgap voltage is used as a reference in many circuits because it is considered to be a constant voltage source. In reality, the bandgap voltage does vary with temperature thus introducing errors into circuits that rely on the bandgap voltage as a constant reference. One reference that addresses this issue is by V. Gupta and G. A. Rincon-Mora, entitled “Predicting the Effects of Error Sources in Bandgap Reference Circuits and Evaluating their Design Implications,” IEEE's Midwest Symposium on Circuits and Systems (MWSCAS), vol. 3, pp. 575-578, Tulsa, Okla., 2002.
A bandgap reference voltage supply is used in applications where precise voltage is needed. If there are variations in the reference voltage itself, any other circuits that depend upon this constant reference will produce results that are not precise. It is therefore important to provide some correction to a bandgap reference voltage such that it stays constant in the presence of temperature variations. There is more than one approach to correct a bandgap reference voltage. In the prior art, attempts have been made to correct the actual value of the bandgap reference voltage. However, these previous attempts to correct the variations in bandgap voltage are not totally attractive for many implementations.
Therefore, there is need to provide a corrective mechanism to deal with the bandgap voltage source errors caused by temperature variations.